Recém Nascido
by Bruh M
Summary: Narcissa e Lucius se encontram num difícil dilema: que nome dará ao seu filho recémnascido? Só resta a Severus ajudar…


**Resumo: **Narcissa e Lucius se encontram num difícil dilema: que nome dará ao seu filho recém-nascido?? Só resta a Severus ajudar…

**Recém-nascido**

Por Aleera Black

- Tem seus olhos, Lucius…

- Oh, bobagem… nós dois temos olhos azuis, Narcissa…

- Ah, mas… os seus são muito mais Bonitos! E não discuta comigo Lucius… olha só as mãozinhas são tão pequenas… e tão delicadas que… que dá vontade de morder!

- Por Mordred! Meu filho não é delicado!!– disse o pai ofendido – E ninguém morde um Malfoy, Cissy – completa horrorizado.

Cissy revirou os olhos.

- Bom, se me lembro bem, quando ele foi concebido, você bem que gostou que eu te mordesse… - ela comenta maliciosa.

Foi a vez dele revirar os olhos.

Silencio. Ficaram mimando o pequeno garoto nos braços da mamãe novata, com o pai coruja, apoiando o queixo aristocrático, no ombro da esposa.

- E então? – ela quebra o silêcio.

- Então, o que?

- Que nome daremos á ele?

- Nome?

- Lucius, onde está com a cabeça?? – repreende irritada – Como você acabou de frizar ele é um Malfoy! E… não um bastardo sangue-ruim, indigno de um nome!!

- Ok! – diz ele assustado com a esposa – Você tem alguma idéia de qual nome o batizaremos?

Lucius passa o polegar pela bochecha rosada do bebê, acariciando-o de leve.

- Não sei… - responde a mãe, pensativa.

- Humm…

Silêncio de novo. O bebê move-se no colo da mãe e abre os olhos lentamente, observando o casal.

- Ele tem cara de joelho…

- Urgh… - Narcissa exclama revoltada, levantando da poltrona – Não fale do seu filho desse modo, Lucius…

- Desculpe… - responde rápido, levantando as mãos num ato de defesa. Conhecia-a bem demais pra saber quando ela se irritava – Mas todos os recém-nascidos são assim… Não tenho idéia de nome algum… - completou.

- Eu gosto de Asfardo – ela opinou.

Foi a vez dele reclamar.

- Se for colocar nome de sua "querida família" no meu filho, eu o deserdo assim que for registrado e capaz de dizer "papai".

- Então de alguma sugestão, ora!

- Se for nome de alguém da família, eu prefiro o nome do meu pai: Abraxas!

- Repito suas palavras então!

Nesse momento, Severus Snape, aparece na lareira do salão de estar dos Malfoy todo coberto de fuligem e com vestes rasgadas e queimadas.

- Nossa Severus, você está horrível, onde esteve? – pergunta a mulher.

- Numa missão do Lorde… com dragões selvagens. De muito mau gosto se querem saber…

- Não costumo reclamar de minhas missões, Severus – diz o loiro presunçoso. O moreno o presenteia com seu melhor olhar de desprezo, junto de um sorriso-que-não-mexe-um-único-músculo e se aproximou de Narcissa, vendo que ela segurava algo nos braços.

- Ele tem cara de joelho… - comentou fazendo uma careta.

- Eu não disse? – Lucius riu e logo se calou com o olhar que recebeu da esposa.

- Qual o nome dele?

- Ainda não nos decidimos…

Severus aproximou-se mais, recebendo o recém-nascido nos braços, quando Narcissa o ofereceu. O bebê expirou pelo estado de sujeira do moreno, fazendo uma névoa de fuligem ao redor dos dois.

- Ele me pareceu agora o Rabo-Córneo Húngaro que enfrentei na missão.

- Severus!!!

Lucius começou a rir descontroladamente. Nunca pensou que aquele ser ranzinza pudesse ser tão engraçado. Severus o devolveu a uma mãe irritada.

- Porque não o chama de Draco? – opinou o moreno.

- Dragão em latim?

- Sim…

Lucius levantou-se da poltrona e caminhou até eles.

- É… ele tem cara de Draco… - ponderou – O que acha , Cissy?

Narcissa observou o filho colocar um dedinho na boca e começar a chupá-lo. Finalmente falou:

- É um nome forte, com certeza. Significa poder e magnitude em toda sua força…

- Ou seja, um Malfoy!! – afirmou o pai, indo até um elfo que servia whisky – Está decidido. Vamos comemorar!!

- Comemorar o que? – pergunta a mãe.

- O nome do meu filho, o que mais?

- O nosso filho, você quer dizer…

- Que seja…

Severus rodou os olhos, diante da discussão sem nexo do casal.

- Quero que saibam, que vou ser o padrinho do moleque!

- Mas é claro, Severus!! Você escolheu o nome, tem todo o direito… - diz o loiro, passando um braço pelos ombros do outro.

Eles brindaram, ao que Narcissa exclamou:

- Á Draco Lucius Malfoy!!!

N/A: ok, idiota, sem sentido, ridiculamente infantil e só constituída de diálogos…

Mas eu não resisti e fiz em qto tempo? 20 min. Eu axo…

Mas eu gostei, adoro d+ o casal Malfoy, sem contar no meu querido Snivellus!! Então eh isso… comentem pú favo, sim?? Bjuxx sonserinos!!!


End file.
